


Help Me Up!

by grumpymark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Josh help Chris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Up!

**Author's Note:**

> For the very awesome anon on Tumblr! I hope this is good? I'm not sure if it's really fluffy enough, but yeah!

The two walked through the woods on a quiet, cold night. Getting away from everyone else had proved to be a challenge, but they managed to do so. Chris listened to the crunching of the snow under their shoes, and Josh took the opportunity to reach out for Chris' hand. Chris jumped back, and smiled at Josh.   
“What?” Josh asked jokingly. Chris, still smiling, shook his head.  
“Mr. Washington, what are you trying to pull?” Chris asked him, pointing at him.   
“What do you mean?” Josh laughed, walking closer to Chris. Once again, Chris took a step back as they joked around. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the woods, and a large deer ran between the two boys. Chris yelled, falling down as the deer stepped on his foot as it made its way through.   
“Shit!” Chris said loudly, pulling his leg up toward his chest.   
“Oh hell, man! You ok?” Josh asked, going over to him and kneeling down in the snow next to him.   
“Y-yeah. I'm fine...Ow!” Chris said. Josh giggled.  
“Really sounds like it, buddy,” He told him. Chris laughed sarcastically.  
“Help me up!” He said.   
“I dunno man...” Josh replied. “I mean, I'd have to hold your hand.”  
“Shut up and help me dude!” Chris laughed. Josh shrugged.   
“Alright,” He said, reaching out to help him up. Chris grabbed his hand and pulled himself up off the cold ground. He stumbled back, but Josh caught him with ease, bringing them close together.   
With their faces inches apart, Josh smiled. “This seems...romantic...”   
“Ooh,” Chris said, laughing. “Whatever shall we do about that?”  
Josh leaned in, pulling Chris up to meet him. As their lips barely touched, the two were startled as they heard hollering close-by.   
“Wooo! Get it!” Mike yelled at them.  
“What the fuck, man!?” Josh yelled.   
“Hey, just wanted to see where you guys went!” He smirked. “I'll see ya back at the lodge...”   
“Yeah...” Chris said awkwardly, turning back to Josh. “Maybe we should continue this some other time?”   
Josh kissed Chris' nose and replied, “Anytime.”


End file.
